1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to moving object inspection system, and to be more specific, it is related to moving object inspection systems that use a television camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When television cameras are used to inspect moving objects, the inspection was almost impossible when the object to be inspected moves at high speed, because in order to conduct the inspection of objects by the television camera, an image or video signal of the object to be inspected is obtained by scanning the picture screen of the television camera on which the image of the object to be inspected is projected, and therefore a certain period of time is necessary for the object inspection. However, during such certain period of time, if the object to be inspected moves more than a certain degree, in other words, when the moving speed of the object is too fast, the video signal of the object cannot be accurately made and henceforth an accurate inspection of the object becomes practically impossible.
To avoid this defect, there has conventionally been proposals made for methods to obtain a nearly static image of the object by instantaneously driving a stroboscope and irradiating the moving object, but in practical applications the stroboscope light generates considerable amount of noise which overlaps with the image signal on the television camera which causes a bad effect on the inspection in most cases, and consequently the inspection of objects with precision was not possible.